How we came together
by deleski99
Summary: This is a fanficion about kaito and aoko


Haiii,

This is my first story so it's probably going to be really bad

And I am also really sorry for my english

Kaito's POV

Tomorrow is Aokos birthday and I also have to steal another jewelry.

Ugh this is going to be hard.

After that I went to sleep.

 **the next day**

I woke up really early because I wanted to wake up Aoko always wakes me up so today I am going to do that.

I ate a bit and ran over to her we are neighbors.

I rang the bell and my heart started to beat faster.I don't know why but in the last time I feel different around heart starts beating faster and I think really much about her.

Maybe...

I fell in love with her?

She opened the door and was really surprised about seeing me that early

"Kaito?!How could you wake up without me?" She laughed.

"See I can wake up on my happy birthday" I gave her a rose while saying this.

"Thank remembered" She smiled and blushed a bit.

In moments like those I can't focus on anything else than her.I love to see her.

 _I just love her_

WAIT

Stop thinking Kaito, stop thinking.

"Come Kaito or we will be late at school" she grabbed my arm and we started running.

It feels like my heart is going to explode.

We kept running like that and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

She is so cute.

So I really am in love with her.

We arrived at the school and I think we never came that early.

Aoko's POV

We came in the classroom and Keiko ran to me

"Happy birthday" She hugged me

"Thanks" I hugged her back

"So you came with your Kaito hm?" She whispered.

"Keiko stop saying that"

"I mean you love him, don't you?"

"Y-yes I guess so"

I looked down and blushed a lot

Keiko is my best friend she is always there for me so I can trust her with that.

"By the way are you going to make a birthday party?"

I forgot to tell Kaito that he is invited.

"Yes it's to my place at 4pm"

"Is Kaito invited too?"

"Yes and I am going to tell him that now"

I went to Kaito and told him that he is invited.

"But Aoko I won't make it at 4pm I have to do something"

When he said that I felt really sad.

"But I promise that I will come"

Hearing that made me happy again.

"I will wait for you then"

The teacher came in and I sat down on my place next to him.I always have to look at him in is just too cute.

After school we were going were doing like always weird stuff and laughed a lot.

 _That is one of the reasons why I love him so much_

I arrived home and started organizing everything for the party.

Kaito's POV

I didn't go home because I still had to buy a present for Aoko.

I went to a shop and bought everything I I went back home and made her present ready.

 **1 hour later**

I am finally ready.I hope she will like it.

Then I looked at the clock and couldn't believe how late it was.I will be late if I don't hurry.I put on my kid costume and ran outside.I stole the jewelry but it was a lose again so I brought it back.

I ran as fast as I could back home.

I changed, took the present and ran to Aoko's house.

It's already 10 pm so I think her friends aren't there anymore.

It's going to be only the two of us

Alone

In her house

My heart started beating again.

I just rang the bell and waited for her.

She opened the door and she didn't look mad at all

No..

She actually looked really happy.

"Aren't you mad because I am so late?"

"Of course I am but I am also really happy that you came"

"By the way you look cute.."

Wait

Did

I

Just

Said

That?!

I blushed immediately

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Come in" she said

I walked in and it was still decorated

Aoko's POV

We walked to the living room and both sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?"

"You have a present?"

"Of course it's your birthday idiot" He laughed and looked really cute again.

"I want to open it now"

"Here happy birthday" he gave it to me

I opened it and I was close to was so was a photo album full with photos of us.I was so happy

"Do you lik-"

"I love it thank you so much Kaito!" I hugged him.

WAIT

I AM HUGGING HIM.

"No problem"

He hugged me back

I think that was actually the first time he hugged me feels so good.

 _I love him so much_

I laughed because I was so happy. We stopped hugging and just sat next to each other for a while.

Kaito's POV

We hugged .That feeling was amazing.

It's like I fell again in love with her.

It was silent between us and I wanted to break that.

"Is your father going to come today?"

"No he will stay at work" she looked really sad

I hate it when she is sad.

"Uhh can I maybe sleep here for today I mean I came late and it's your birthday and I don't want you to be alone on your birthday"

That's it for chapter one

I hope you liked it

Chapter two is coming soon`


End file.
